Doom Girls on the Prowl
Doom Girls on the Prowl is the sixty seventh episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary The people of Arus host a parade to honor it's heroes. Statues of the late king Alfor Princess Allura and Keith are paraded through the streets with fanfare. Lance, Hunk and Pidge meanwhile can't help but notice their are no statues of them. Lance stays calm and hands Hunk and Pidge some apples to placate them. Elsewhere Keith hoists Allura up on top of a statue for a better look at the parade, while Coran and Nanny glare at Keith. Some Arusian girls toss a bundle of roses to Allura in thanks. While the parade is going on, Queen Merla happens to be watching this while sitting on Zarkon's throne. Haggar spies on her from the shadows, sending a tiny Robeast after the Queen. At the last moment, Merla's pet vulture senses the danger. It then throws the tiny Robeast back at Haggar. Haggar panics upon being discovered and begs for mercy for herself and her baby Robeast. Merla grants it, in exchange for help in attacking Arus. Suddenly, Merla and Haggar crash the parade. Lance, Hunk and Pidge try to hold off the attack in their Lions while Keith, Allura and Coran evacuate the people. The fleeing civilians have to take cover when Merla's forces continue to attack but the lions launch and clear the skies. Then Lance, Hunk and Pidge set down on a nearby cliff. Merla notices the lions sitting nearby, so she has Haggar send out her Robeast. Haggar uses her magic to make the baby Robeast grow to monstrous size. It then attacks the lions, knocking them off the cliff. It then attacks the three pilots with a "freeze beam", which paralyzes the trio. Back with Keith and Allura. Allura worries about the missing Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Allura wants to go help the boys, Keith however points out that they still have other people to get to safety first. Haggar gloats about her Robeast's freezing powers. Merla inquires about how long the freezing will last. Haggar replies that the effect is permanent. Merla then orders more attacks on the castle. When the refugees are settled, Keith and Allura go to Coran. Allura wants to go out searching for the boys. Coran insists that she should look after her people first. As they're talking, Merla's forces attack the castle. Coran readies the defenses while Keith and Allura launch their lions. The Robeast freezes some of the castle defenses and advances toward the castle. When it gets close, the Robeast and it smashes through a wall. The Black lion attacks the Robeast. Soon the Blue lion arrives and fires some stingray missiles at the Robeast. The Robeast responds by capturing both lions in a net. Neither lion can cut their way free, Merla and Haggar gloat as the Robeast swings the lions around. As Coran and the mice watch the battle. Coran learns that the mice know where Lance, Hunk and Pidge are. The mice lead the way and Coran follows them through some tunnels which come out right were the missing pilots are. However, Haggar is one step ahead, she appears and freezes Coran and all of the mice. Meanwhile, Keith comes up with a way to un-freeze everyone. His plan involves the two lions shooting missiles at each other, blasting the two lions free. They then hit the Robeast with a sonic wave attack which causes the Robeast explode. With the Robeast gone, it's freezing effect wears off, freeing everyone affected by it. Once Lance, Hunk and Pidge recover they launch their lions and together with Keith and Allura form Voltron. Voltron decimates Merla's forces. Voltron then forms the Blazing Sword, smashing what's left of Merla's fighters as Merla herself retreats. Merla blames Haggar for the failed attack while Haggar bemoans the loss of her pet baby Robeast. After Voltron has helped repair the castle, Pidge wonders if the rest of the team will get statues for the next parade. Just then some of the children Keith and Allura had rescued during Merla's attack arrive with a wagon carrying statues of the entire Voltron Force. In the end Allura visits her father, his ghost noticing how well she and Keith fought together calling Keith a 'true champion'. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny *Space Mice Planet Doom *Prince Lotor *King Zarkon *Haggar *Merla Quotes "Who does she think she is? Miss Super-Cool!" Haggar, thinking to herself about Merla ***** Haggar: "Us girls have got to stick together, eh, Queen Merla?" Merla: "You haven't been a girl in centuries." Haggar and Merla Notes and Goofs * This is the second episode where the lions uncombined defeated a robeast. * This episode is the reverse of the usual formula: the uncombined lions take down the robeast, while Voltron takes down the enemy cannon fodder. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes